1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a cigar plug cutting apparatus and more particularly, to a cigar plug cutting apparatus having at least one retractable cylindrical blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some cigars, particularly the least expensive varieties, are produced with a pre-formed hole extending from the tip and partially inward towards the other end of the cigar to allow for smoke to be drawn through the hole by the cigar smoker. This type of pre-formed hole is usually the result of a cylindrical or elongated object disposed such that the wrappings or filler of the cigar are turned around the elongated member during production of the cigar. Upon completion of the cigar wrapping after the shade or cover layer of leaf is provided to the cigar, the elongated member or cylindrical object is removed providing a hole through which smoke can be drawn. In effect, the pre-formed holes are not cut into the filler, but rather displace the filler from the cigar tip, which produces a less effective and reduced draw for the user of the cigar.
Many higher quality or "premium" cigars are produced without a pre-formed hole in the tip. The tips of these premium cigars have to be cut away or cut into, in one way or another to expose the interior and inner wrappings of the tobacco and allow for smoke to be drawn through the cigar.
Previous attempts at cutting the tip of a cigar include making a straight cut perpendicular to the length of the cigar with a guillotine type cutter. Another type of cut has been to remove by cutting a wedge or V-shaped portion from the cigar tip to achieve the same result as the straight cut. These types of cuts may be acceptable to the less discerning cigar smokers.
However, the type of cut most preferred by cigar aficionados is the plug cut. This type of cut removes a cylindrical portion from the cigar end. Upon removal of the blade, there remains a plug-like hole having a certain depth, but at least deep enough to expose the inner wrappings of the cigar. This hole is different for its dimensions to improve the "draw" of the premium cigar. In addition, with this type of cut, only a necessary amount of outer wrapping of tobacco is removed.
One such type of plug cutter is commonly known as "the bullet", so named because it is shaped and contained like a bullet when not in use. That is, the bullet generally consists of two main portions. The first portion consists of a cylinder having a first end and a second end. The first end is solid and is shaped like the striking end of a bullet. The second end is hollow and has a sharpened edge. This edge is used as a cylindrical blade for cutting the tip of the cigar. It is hollow so that the cutter can cut into the tip of the cigar to the necessary depth and so that the portion of the cigar that is removed after cutting can be retained in the bullet and disposed. The second portion of bullet functions as a cap which fits in a snapping action over the second end of the first portion to protect the blade edge and the user.
This type of plug cutter is not retractable and although it has a cap, the blade is still vulnerable to damage and dangerous to the user, especially if the cap is lost. In addition, this type of cutter only has a single cylindrical tube which is, therefore, limited to providing plug cuts of a single diameter. Thus, if the diameter of the cutting cylinder is larger than the diameter of the cigar to be cut, the cutter cannot be used effectively or at all. Thus, there is a need for a single cigar cutter which is capable of cutting and removing plug-like portions from cigars of varying diameters. In addition, there is a need for a cigar cutter constructed so that the sharp and dangerous blade is exposed only when necessary, i.e. when the cutter is in use, and thereafter, is retractable to avoid damage to the cutting edge and injury to the user.
It would also be advantageous to have a cigar plug cutter which upon extraction of the plug cut from the cigar tip, prevents the cigar plug from entering the cutting mechanism so that the plug can be disposed immediately to prevent the mechanism from fouling with the cigar plug.
It would also be advantageous to have a cigar plug cutter having blades with cutting edges with multiple diameters to provide for different sized cigars.
It would also be desirable to have a cigar plug cutter which automatically biases or retains the cutting edge within a housing for the cutter such that the cutting edge is only deployed intentionally.
U.S. Pat. No. 87,062 to Paine discloses a pegging awl consisting of a hollow metallic cylinder from which a circular bar protrudes at one end thereof and which is spring biased to force an awl from an opposite end of the metallic cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 127,649 to Sheehy discloses an improvement in cigar-holders and perforators consisting of a center piece or stand which supports a cone-shaped holder in which a cigar is inserted for a knife blade to be pushed downward into the cone-shaped holder and perforate the cigar.
U.S. Pat. No. 965,991 to Craig discloses a biscuit cutter consisting of a housing in which a sharp implement is disposed and biased for projection from the bottom of the housing to cut a biscuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,189,962 to Joller discloses a cigar holder consisting of an open ended tubular casing having at an end opposite to the opening a needle extending from the casing to be pushed to an interior of the casing against a spring to perforate an end of a cigar disposed in the casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,126,640 to Johnson discloses a record punch consisting of a tube with a lower extremity bifurcated to provide cutting edges. A plunger is disposed in the tube and is depressed therein against a spring to extend a slight distance beyond a lower extremity of the tube to guard the cutting edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,134,826 to Hoffman discloses a pocket type cigarette extinguisher consisting of a casing in which a horizontal tube is formed to receive a cigarette. An operating stem for a cutting blade extends from the casing and is movable against a spring to penetrate the cigarette and sweep down through it in a cutting action.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,338,592 to Lorenzen discloses a can punch consisting of a cylindrical casing having a bore extending therethrough and a lower lip arranged to engage the side of a can. A plunger extends into the casing to actuate a spring biased cutting element to cut the can.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,091 to Thostenson discloses a combination cigarette case and cutter consisting of a container having an opening in the top in which a cigarette is inserted and against which a cutter blade is manually pivoted to cut the end of the cigarette. The cut end is retained in the cigarette case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,743 to Anderson et al discloses a utility knife with an improved blade locking feature consisting of a blade holder having a slot therein from which a thumb grip member extends to deploy the cutting blade from the casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,581 to Fletcher et al discloses a universal utility knife consisting of a pair of halves to form a casing for the knife in which is disposed a cutting blade having a thumb piece extending from a side of the casing to control movement of the blade into and out of the casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,261 to Collins discloses a utility tool consisting of an elongated body member having a substantially rectangular box shape in which three parallel channels are arranged therein. A plurality of longitudinally extending slots at the housing correspond to channels for receiving a respective screw shaft to secure a respective tool member in the channel to a particular position with respect to the casing.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 82,134 to Caiazzo, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,347 to Casey, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,137 to Cervantes, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 272,951 to Cervantes are directed to designs for cigar and cigarette cutting devices.
Other devices to cut cigars are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 257,925 to Fass, U.S. Pat. No. 260,117 to Oakman, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 282,764 to Peavey, U.S. Pat. No. 297,396 to Hickisson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 319,456 to Collard, U.S. Pat. No. 340,212 to Heath et al, 367,800 to Fairchild, U.S. Pat. No. 662,751 to Bartel, U.S. Pat. No. 799,364 to White, 1,086,463 to Robbins, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,908,890 to Burns.